1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention resides in the area of infant carrying devices and more particularly relates to a convertible bed/seat for use in the child-seating area of a shopping cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many shopping carts provide a set member which is formed by an upright back member pivoting forward and an attached seat member then falling into a horizontal position in front of the carriage handle which area can be used to carry a child. When a toddler sits on the seat, his legs pass through openings in the rear of the carriage facing the pusher of the carriage. While the seating arrangement in current shopping carts may be somewhat suitable in general for toddlers, it is unsuitable and unsafe for infants in its present configuration. When one wishes to carry an infant, one cannot merely lay an infant onto such seat area due to the hard seat and metal surrounding the area of the seat and further due to the leg openings in the rear of the carriage through which an infant might fall or be caught in it. Many young toddlers are too small to support themselves adequately in the carriage seat and must be propped up with blankets or be carried by their mothers. Older toddlers may move around, fall or otherwise injure themselves.